


Candy Canes

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Cock Tease, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton likes candy, Christmas and all things merry, however Hermann is not sharing the sentiment, and in fact would enjoy it very much if Newton would quit noisily eating that blasted candy cane, he has work to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Yet another challenge fic down. Went over again on this Challenge, I just can't seem to get it right. Oh wells, on with the story. Hopefully you'll like it!
> 
> Words: 1110/1000
> 
> Part: 1/25 of 25 days of fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own characters or fandom and make no money off of this work of fiction!

**-Candy Canes-**

“Will you quit that?!”

Newton lifted up his eyes tilting his head as he sucked noisily on the candy cane that dangled from his mouth earning yet another glare from Hermann from his workspace. “What I do?” He tapped his fingers on the desk in his workspace wearing a snowman sweater with snowflakes, Christmas trees and reindeer. He tilted his head again looking the perfect image of childish innocence.

“You’re sucking rather loudly on that candy cane.” Growled Hermann. This made Newton grin and slurp on the stick of candy in his mouth louder making a show of it. This course of action ended with a wad of paper thrown at his head.

Hermann grumbled going back to check his problems, solutions and formulas for his latest equation. Who knew what the doofus was doing currently. He tapped his chin getting into a rhythm when the loud slurping continued, and he silently decided there was something else that Newton could suck on. He grinned darkly and pushed his chair away from his desk making a scraping sound.

Newton was rather busy enjoying the scenery of all the decorations that littered their lab. It was a sure sign that Christmas was around the corner, and he rather enjoyed Christmas. Not only was he one to enjoy it, he was likely the one to shout it from the rooftops and drag anyone who he remotely knew Christmas caroling and all sorts of goody baking.

Newton was so involved in his day dream of Christmas cheer, and holiday festivities that he hadn’t noticed the dark menacing aura that slowly got closer to him. Neither did he notice that the dark aura was Hermann making his way across the laboratory room to reach him. He released a yelp as a hand reached up and gripped his head pulling his head back and the candy cane dropped from his lips and shattered on the floor.

With his mouth open it was the perfect opportunity for Hermann to lean down and slip his tongue into that warm awaiting mouth. Newton eagerly accepted the new item into his mouth. Hermann he thought bitterly, didn’t like the taste of peppermint, it ruined the unique flavor of Newton’s mouth. On a new mission to erase the peppermint artificial flavoring from his lovers mouth broke away after much needed break for air. Both were breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

A zipper resounded through the room, which made Newton look up. His eye immediately went to the hands that worked on the button of Hermann’s pants and couldn’t help but ask. “What are you doing?”

Hermann made a noise in his throat and pulled his pants open, and freeing his cock. “I’m giving you something else to make those gross sounds with, now open up.” His cock twitched in anticipation while Newton eyes the cock warily and looked up as if to question him. “Well, go on then.”

Newton forgot everything entirely mesmerized on the whole situation. Normally Hermann was a man of privacy, and private things must be kept in the privacy of the bedroom, not where anyone could walk in. Newton had learned early however, never to look a gift horse in the mouth. He used his hand to grab the base of the penis, eliciting a most welcomed moan from Hermann and took him in his mouth.

The candy and the kiss had made his mouth water already, and had allowed perfect lubrication for Hermann to move his hips in a slight thrust. Newton ups his lips to slow the thrusts and allowed his teeth to tease the head of his cock, using his tongue to rub the head, and flick at the slit. He then pulled him in fully and started a frustrating slow rhythm with his hand tagging along and pumping his fist.

Hermann felt his knees tighten at the sensations and rather not liking the slow pace. This surprised him as Newton was normally the one to be in a rush and wanted things to progress at a faster pace. This time, it was him who had wanted to progress faster. His legs shivered and the muscles tightened in them. He could feel his balls tightening drawing up in preparation of his orgasm, but yet as close as he was he was no where near where he wanted to be.

Newton pulled away, and Hermann’s cock left his mouth with a soft pop. His hand still moved along the length of Hermann. While he kept his hand busy, he used his free hand to up his balls, and run his fingers over them, slowly as if to trace the skin behind them back to his entrance and groaned. Realizing his place he pursed his lips together and blew cold air on the tip of Hermann’s erection.

Hermann hissed. He craved those lips, and could not help the whimpered. “Please.” That left his lips. Newton torched him for a few more seconds and then took him in his mouth again. His finger drew forward and his palm cupped his balls massaging them as he would a pair of Chinese stress balls rolling them in his hands and curling his fingers in a kneading motion.

Hermann still for a moment his head falling back as his orgasm stuck it’s claws within him, peaked and released. His hips pumped harshly and he spilled himself into Newton’s mouth groaning out into the empty space of their room, his voice echoing off the walls. Newton had swallowed without a second thought.

When Hermann was bonelessly satisfied, and still enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, Newton too the time to tuck him back in and properly fix his pants, zipping him back up and buttoning his pants. He gave Hermann’s sensitive penis a soft pat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned adjusting his glasses, once he had cleaned the spunk from them. “Enjoy yourself?” His voice was rough.

“Yes.” Was the soft reply.

“Good.” Newton singsonged. “My turn.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “No.”

“But-”

“No.”

Newton pouted before snapping his fingers together. “That turned you one right? Well it’s a good thing I have a whole bunch of these babies.” Newton opened the drawer revealing three boxed of candy canes. Hermann could only roll his eyes and head back to his desk much to the squawking protests of his lover. Sometimes he wondered why he loved the idiot so much. He sent Newton a look, only to receive a beaming smile, and suddenly he wondered why he had asked such a stupid question when his heart clenched and his toes curled.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> As the more I am writing Newtmann, the more I am enjoying this pairing, and this is coming from an old pairing lover. I usually enjoy Drarry and SasuNaru, but as Altezio said, I need to mix things up and I am glad I have decided to make this 25 Days of Fic Altezio's present!
> 
> Cheers Darling, I love you so much for your inspiration!
> 
> R&R and I may actually make a true fiction out of these guys!


End file.
